ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Louise of DOGA
Agent Louise, or 'Lou' as she is commonly known, was a member of the Department of Geographical Aberrations, and is written by Huinesoron. She appears in at least four different universes, as much the same person, and is very much aware of her fictional nature. Personality Lou's primary character trait is that she is extremely aware of her fictional nature, being on speaking terms with 'Mr. Narrator'. In one mission she is described by someone who ought to know as 'part of author, only not... a subset of author... and female. And disembodied.' According to her own description in another place, she is pentapolar, which is like bipolar only more complicated. This may not actually be true. Histories with the PPC Narto's Missions Lou went on a number of missions with Narto Telyan in what was eventually revealed to be an alternate universe version of the PPC (although the only known difference was the presence of Lou). She encouraged the growth of his skills for reasons unknown, before merging him back into the primary PPC continuum in late 2006. Later, this version of Lou travelled permanently to the primary continuum (see below). In the middle of this timeframe, sometime in 2005, this version of Lou received a visit from her primary-continuum daughter Diane. ''Generic Surface'' Louise appeared as a main character in the first run of the webcomic Generic Surface. Here she was once again partnered with Narto, coexisting in DOGA with Dafydd and Selene. Since the events of the comic take place some time after the events of Crashing Down, the presence of Dafydd means this is definitely another AU. At the end of the first run of Generic Surface, the storyline 'A World That Cannot Hold' introduced a second version of Lou into the continuum. This version is a trans-dimensional traveller, assisted by Narto, and is almost certainly the version currently inhabiting the primary PPC continuum. She shuts down the entire universe and merges it back with the primary continuum, allowing the second run of GS (when it happens) to be considered canon. Arthurverse In the alternate universe known as the Arthurverse, Lou is partnered with (and is the lover of) Selene Windflower. She is a member of the DMS. This version of Lou has travelled to the primary continuum during the events of 'End of the Beginning'. Primary Continuum Originally there was no such person as Lou in the primary PPC continuum. In January 2007, following Narto's stint with her in an alternate universe, that version of Lou permanently travelled to the main continuum. She was reunited with Narto, and the pair went off to live outside the PPC in parts unknown. The former agents still maintained some contact with the PPC; they were peripherally involved in the 2009 Gender Bender Crisis, and in 2013 went to visit Dafydd and Constance. At that point they considered themselves to be 'sort of' married, a fact which may have been related to the birth of their daughter Diane Peryan the previous year. Diane's sixth birthday in 2018 was attended by various children of PPC origins. At some point prior to 2038, Lou suffered a pair of accidents. The first caused some degree of memory loss, while the second put her into a coma. Diane travelled back in time and across timelines to 2005 to ask for help from her prior incarnation (see above). Immediately on her return, Lou from the Arthurverse crossed over to fully restore primary-Lou's health. Lou is known to have lived long enough to have conversed with her granddaughter, Deborah Perbur.http://twistedskein.webs.com/TimeOne1.htm However, her life beyond that point (approximately 2060 HST, when she would have been aged in her seventies) has not been chronicled. Mission Reports Home: Huinesoron's Webplex - Newbies Partnered with Narto Telyan * 'Transfer' * 'Garden of Noncoty' (Lord of the Rings) * 'Eyes of Fire' (Lord of the Rings) * 'Rings of Power' (Lord of the Rings) * 'Lineland' (Flatland) * 'Avalon' (Silmarillion) * 'Daughter of Darkness' (Lord of the Rings) Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Geographical Aberrations Category:Alternate Universes